


loosen your collar, shake off the wires

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, season 8? what season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Shirtless alphas are something Shiro can control himself around. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, and it's nothing special, except for the way that Lance does it socasuallyit's infuriating. It's like Lance doesn't even notice that he's showing off.





	loosen your collar, shake off the wires

Lance is . . . _comfortable_ with his body. That's the only way Shiro can explain the way that Lance frequently chooses to walk around the castle barely clothed. It's not. He doesn't. It isn't.

It just is, that's all. If Lance wants to walk around shirtless and in a pair of shorts, that's his prerogative. There's nothing wrong with that, Shiro knows, it's just _distracting_ and it shouldn't be because they're all alphas and betas here and he can control himself and he doesn't. He doesn't get distracted by simple things. He doesn't.

Shirtless alphas are something he can control himself around. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, and it's nothing special, except for the way that Lance does it so _casually_ it's infuriating. It's like Lance doesn't even notice that he's showing off.

And maybe he doesn't. Maybe he has no fucking idea how much it affects Shiro, but _oh_ how it does.

Every time he catches the sight of Lance's skin out of the corner of his eye, Shiro finds himself turning toward it like a missile that's been locked to a target. Pidge always snickers when it happens, but so far nobody else has noticed. Or rather, Shiro supposes, nobody else has actually mentioned it to him. That doesn't mean they haven't noticed—Hunk is too polite to say anything, Shiro thinks, but not much escapes him. The same goes for Allura, but Keith probably hasn't noticed. It took Keith almost two months to realize that Adam wasn't just Shiro's best friend but his _boyfriend_ and Shiro doubts that he's gotten any more perceptive in the intervening years because that's never really been where Keith's skills lie.

“You know you should just talk to him, right?”

Pidge is doing something technological on a laptop, and it takes a second for Shiro to realize that Pidge is talking to _him_.

“Talk to who?”

“Playing dumb really isn't a good look on you, Shiro.” Pidge looks up from the laptop to regard him with an unimpressed look. “It's been ages and you broke up with Adam before you even left Earth with dad and Matt.”

“That would be like robbing the cradle,” Shiro says. It's true that there's a chasm of experience between him and Lance, but that's not the reason why he can't talk to Lance. Pidge doesn't need to know the real reasons, though. “Besides, we have more important things to worry about.”

“What—he's the same age as Keith, you weirdo! Dating _me_ would be robbing the cradle. Dating Lance is like barely socially objectionable.”

“Gross,” Shiro says, ruffling Pidge's hair. “I would never date you.”

Even if they weren't almost like siblings, Shiro wouldn't date Pidge and they both know that. He's strictly attracted to alphas and Pidge is as beta as they come. All the Holts are, actually, which is why they'd all been selected to go together. Common practice meant that alphas were rarely assigned to a ship with anything _but_ betas. Sending too many alphas on a mission together often resulted in fights for dominance and control of the situation and sending alphas and omegas together was just a PR disaster waiting to happen.

That's part of the reason Adam was so upset with him constantly. They _couldn't_ be assigned to the same missions, even though they had proven their ability to work together without ripping each other's throats out, as it were. It hadn't been something they could work out, in the end, and Shiro still doesn't know how to feel about that.

He just knows that pursuing Lance would end up the same way.

“The feeling is mutual. You're old and gross, Shiro.” 

Pidges makes a face at him, and Shiro laughs. He can almost forget what they were talking about like this.

Of course, it's really not that easy. It's _never_ that easy, because Lance doesn't stop walking around shirtless frequently, no matter how many fights he and Keith get into about it. Shiro watches, and if anybody asked him he would say that it's because he watches all the paladins. He'd be lying, but nobody has to know that besides him and Pidge.

It doesn't matter, in the end, because—if he's being honest, actually, Shiro's not 100% on what happens. All he knows is that suddenly he flicks in and out of consciousness, suddenly he can't seem to focus for long enough to communicate with his team. To tell them that something is _wrong_.

He doesn't know how Keith manages to bring him back either, doesn't actually have enough time to process much of anything before they're fighting for Earth and there's no time to think of anything but tactics and orders and the safety of Earth. There's no time to think about what Commander Holt showed him, in a rare moment of downtime. There is only the battle that stretches on and on and on until they're stretched so thin and it all seems so futile until they've won.

They've won and there's nothing to do while rebuilding Earth except think about things. Think about the fact that Adam is dead and he never got to reconcile. Think about the fact that the paladins lost him and he lost them, but he has the good fortune to return. Think about the fact that they should all be dead, really. Think about the fact that he almost lost Lance.

Think about what he should have done ages ago, if he's being honest with himself.

It's late in the day, the two of them sitting and resting after building marketplace stalls for most of the day. Lance is shirtless, of course, and Shiro watches him. He's working up the nerve to say something when Lance breaks their silence.

“Keith wasn't the only who missed you, you know.” Lance meets his gaze, unusually serious. “He's just the only one stubborn enough to not give up.”

“And what about you?” The words are out of his mouth before he can think about it. “Did you miss me?”

Lance doesn't answer for a moment, but he does move closer. This close, Shiro can tell he smells like freshly cut herbs, spicy and warm. His hand comes up to cup the back of Shiro's neck gently, guiding him forward until their lips meet. It's easy to get lost in the moment, to forget where they are and focus on the feeling of Lance being warm and real against him.

Even if the whole universe needs them and they could still die at any moment, having this is worth it. Lance tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss and Shiro almost doesn't catch the distance call of his name because of it.

“Shiro? Hey, Shiro are you coming—oh my god.” Pidge's voice brings him back to reality, but he can't bring himself to actually stop kissing Lance long enough to respond. “Seriously? _Seriously_? Get a room, you guys! Build it if you have to!”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know who or what curtis is and frankly i don't care. literally anyone would have been better than that. coran and shiro could have gotten married and i would think it was more believable than shiro marrying some rando bg character.


End file.
